Code Geass Lelouch of the Geass Order
by Jarm957
Summary: Fate twists and turns. What if Marianne had never died? what if C.C. never left the Order?  What if Lelouch joined the order? This is the story of Lelouch vi Britannia's his life as an agent of the Geass Order. Lelouch x Harem, Suzaku x Harem latter on.
1. The Day the Reaper was Born

**Chapter 1: The Day the Reaper was Born**

Disclamer: I do not own Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion, if i did do you think i would be writing FanFiction

September 5th 2013 a.t.b California Base (Lelouch POV)

"Lelouch you can't go you just can't" my younger sister Nunnally begged while holding onto my person as if when she let go shed fall into a pit of darkness that she would never be able climb out of. Well in her mind that was probably not that far off from the truth.

I had been with Nunnally her entire life; it must be hard for her to imagine a life without me. But here I am going off to study across the country.

"Come on Nunnally you know I have to go, the Emperor ordered it himself" I say trying to convince her that I had to leave.

"No Lulu that is not a good enough reason, Nunnally's right you can't leave" My younger half sister Euphemia complains to me.

"Come on you two, Lelouch has to go now so say your goodbyes" my elder half sister Cornelia says.

Nunnally reluctantly let go of me and looked up towards me. "I'm going to miss you big brother," she says with tears streaming down her face.

"I'll miss you to Nunnally" I say softly. I then moved myself down toward her and give her a kiss on her forehead.

I look over to Nunnally's right and see Euphie looking at me trying to hold in her tears, and fidgeting in place.

I then took a step over to her gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I'll miss you too Euphie" I say with a sad smile plastered on my face.

I turn toward Cornelia. "Cornelia, take care of Nunnally for me ok" I command her.

"Of course Lelouch" She then gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

I then turn around and walk over to the steps that lead up to the vi Britannia private jet, my mother is waiting next to the steps for me.

"You ready to go my little Lelouch" my mother asks me, her teasing tone ever present in her voice.

"I'm not that little anymore mother" I complain to her.

"Yes I guess your right," she says as we board the plane.

As I sit on the plane I think about what led to me going to study across the country.

* * *

><p><em><span>2 Weeks Earlier<span>_

_I was sitting at a table in the Arises Villa garden playing chess against my elder brother Schneizel. I was currently winning having captured his queen, both his knights, both his rooks, one bishop, and several pawns, but then again this was Schneizel he could turn the tables on me when he was in the most hopeless of situations. As I was carefully formulating my next move I heard footsteps approaching the table._

_I turned my head to see the Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein. What is he doing here? It's not odd for him to visit the villa, but he scarcely comes to the garden. Maybe he's here to se Schneizel?_

"_Prince Lelouch." I blink; he's here to see me, why would he be here to see me?_

"_His Majesty requests you presence at the palace." I paled at this, why would father want to see me? Could he finally have decided what career he would want me to peruse?_

_It has always been a constant debate between Schneizel and Cornelia whether I would go into the military or I would go into politics. Cornelia favored the idea of me joining the military since my tactical skills would come in handy in leading the army, and so she could watch over me. And of course Schneizel wanted me to go into politics so that I could become his partner, and so he could put my charisma to good use._

"_I see, well let me go inform moth-" but I was cut off._

"_She is already at the palace." Lord Waldstein informed me._

"_Alright, well lets go." I said trying to sound as enthusiastic as I could._

_The dive to the palace was highly uneventful, Schneizel had instead that he tag along, so he and Bismarck discussed how the current conquest of the soon to be area 14, Papua New Guinea was going. While they did that I spent my time to thinking about what would happen next. If I was told to join the military I would most likely be sent to one of the many military academies, all of them were boarding schools. Now if I were sent into politics I would probably become Schneizel apprentice and I would be able to stay here with Nunnally and Euphie, that is until Schneizel went somewhere for international negotiations._

_My musings were stopped when we got to the Imperial Palace. Once we got to throne room Bismarck told Schneizelto wait outside per his majesty orders, Schneizel complied._

"_Come Prince Lelouch" Bismarck said as he ushered me forward. As I walked in my first emotion was, surprise. The throne room was empty except for my father and mother; it was usually filled to the brim with my fathers Royale Guard and yes men._

"_Your majesty" I said while knelling, my arm pressed across my chest._

"_Lelouch do you know why you are here today?" my father asked with a booming voice that would make a grown man piss his pants. I gulped._

"_No your majesty" I answered truthfully, I mean I have a very good guess but I could be wrong, and when talking to the emperor it's better to fain ignorance than to presume._

"_Rise Lelouch vi Britannia" he bellowed._

_So I did, and what I saw in his was not the usual cold and harsh expression I was used to seeing, but a warm and, proud expression. Now I am truly afraid._

"_Today I will be telling you what your role shall be within the empire" he said this with the same abnormal warm expression._

"_You shall become an agent of the Geass Order", he sad this with a smirk…wait my father can smirk!_

"_If you do not mind me asking your majesty what is the Geass Order?" I asked. But it was not my father that answered me but my mother._

"_The Geass Order is a secret organization whose main goal is the research and study of Geass."_

"_Geass? What is that?" But before my mom could answer Bismarck cuts in._

"_I think it would be better if he see's for himself."_

"_Yes I agree" the emperor agrees._

"_Lelouch you will study within the Geass Order, there you will learn the secrets of Geass, and maybe a few other skill along the way, I hope you do not disappoint me my son," the emperor commanded._

"_Where is the Geass Order located you majesty?" I asked._

"_The Province of New York" He says._

* * *

><p><span>The Present, on the vi Britannia Private Jet<span>

I am broken from my thoughts as I realize that I have to go to the lavatory to relive myself

As I stand up and turn around to go, I noticed the young girl sitting two rows behind me, she looks about 10 years old, she has pink hair, red eyes, and snow-white pale skin. The first word that comes to my head is beautiful. She looks very familiar… ah Alstreim, Anya Alstreim.

"Anya" I say to get her attention. She looks up at me, and her eyes captivate me, I quickly regain my composure.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"She is going with us Lelouch," my mother says from the row next to mine.

"I see"

I then walked toward the lavatory. After Reliving my self I decided to sit next to Anya. She turns her head to look at me, a passive expression on her face.

"H-Hello your Highness" she says in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Anya, would you happen to know anything about the Geass Order, my mother won't tell me a thing," I whisper into her ear so that my mother will not hear.

"N-No, not really." She says.

"I see, well thank you anyway"

I then decide to get some rest before we arrive.

* * *

><p><span>The Palace Lounge - (Third Person POV)<span>

Cornelia is pacing back and forth. "What was father thinking? I mean there is nothing in New York just a bunch of business men, and factories, no military academy at all nor any truly noteworthy schools!" Cornelia complains.

"Yes it rather unusual" Schneizel comments.

"Well father knows what he doing, I am sure there is a great reason for sending Lelouch to New York" Odysseus says trying to calm Cornelia down.

"Like what" Cornelia growls furiously at Odysseus.

"I think it was about time they got rid of that commoner filth" Guinevere comments snidely

"I agree" Pollux says.

"Me three" Castor agrees.

"That so called commoner filth is 5 times as smart as all 3 of you put together," Cornelia hisses at them.

Schneizel sighs, "Regardless Lelouch will be fine Lady Marianne is with him after all."

"I suppose" Cornelia says reluctantly.

Schneizel may be calm on the outside but inside he is truly worried, Cornelia said that there was nothing in New York, nothing the royal children knew about at least, the Emperor would not waste someone as bright as Lelouch, there was defiantly something there, maybe an OSI training facility? Yes that would definitely fit Lelouch. Schneizelwas truly worried.

"Lelouch" my eyes flutter open when I hear my name.

"Were here" my mother, informs me. I sigh internally, well here goes nothing. I get out of my seat and make my way out of the plane.

Once I am outside I notice we are in a hanger.

"Over her" I hear my mother call out, I turn my head to see her already in a black car at the wheel, and Anya in the back. I sit down in the seat next to mother, and she starts to drive.

There are 2 reason my mother is called the flash; the first is that she can move a Knightmare frame at ridiculous speeds that can even out match Bismarck. The second is that when she drives a car she drive ridiculously fast, I am pretty sure she is almost always going at least 85 miles per hour. So as she speeds past cars, trucks and pedestrians I silently pray that I do not die today.

Eventually my mother comes to a stop, I look up and see were at a church. A church? Why would we be at a church? I know that Christianity is the religion in Britannia but it is not that important in the noble life especially the life of the Imperial family.

"Mother…"

"Yes Lelouch?"

"It's a church."

"I know Lelouch"

"Why?"

"You'll see"

I scowl, really "you'll see" is that the only answer you people know. I turned my eyes to Anya she was staring at the church with a neutral expression.

After a deep breath we walked in. The church was beautiful, stained glass lined the walls, one appeared to be a knight slaying a dragon maybe saint George? Another depicted a rider in a blood red robe with a sword coming from his mouth, another depicted Jesus with a light shining above him, and another depicted Jesus on the cross being crucified, and the one across from it showed a man in black robes with a scythe in hand standing in a sea of flames, the place was beautiful but disserted, there was nobody here.

"C.C.!" My mother calls out.

"What is it Marianne?" a bored voice calls out.

"Come out here" my mother calls back

"No I'm eating Pizza right now" the voice calls back.

"Please C.C?" My mother asked again.

"No." C.C says.

"Geez, fine I'll go over to you, come on Lelouch, Anya." My mother complains

We walk to the back of the church and open a door, behind the door is a girl, she has long green hair, golden eyes, and is dressed in a nun's outfit. She was currently eating a cheese pizza.

"C.C. You remember Lelouch right?" My mother asked her.

"Yes I remember him, so why are you here?" The woman whom I presume is named C.C. asked.

"Didn't V.V. tell you Lelouch and Anya will be joining the Geass Order?" my mother answers.

"It seems he forgot to tell me that" C.C. answers in an annoyed tone.

My mother looked troubled like she really wanted to say something, but I guess she decides not to.

"I see, well that what's happening C.C." My mother finally says.

"Fine lets go" C.C. says as she stuffs the last bits of pizza in her mouth.

C.C. then leads us to a wall, it had a strange bird like sigil on it, C.C. puts her hand on the sigil and it glowed a faint red. After that that the wall lowers and a staircase is revealed.

C.C. then starts walking down the stairs, my mother follows her, I follow my mother, and Anya follows me. It takes us a good 5-minutes to reach the bottom of the stairs, at the end there is a door. C.C opens the door and what I see is not what I expected.

An underground city dyed in purple light. C.C. and my mother continue to walk through the city streets. There are a good number of people here the most of the adults wear lab coats, some are dressed in black garb that covered there entire body, those in the black also wear what looks like niqab although I can't be sure. The children wear salmon colored button down short sleeve shits. Underneath they wear black temple garment. They also each have bracelets on there wrists.

Most of the building here are apartments although I do spot a couple restaurants and stores. We eventually reach a giant structure unlike anything I have seen before; once we entered there is a long red carpet that is segmented due to stairs in between. At the top were two seats; in the right seat is a young blond haired boy with magenta eyes. He is dressed in a white suit crafted for nobility; he also dons a purple cape.

"Hello V.V." my mother greeted the boy, why do all the people here use there initials.

"Hello Marianne." The boy greets back.

"I brought Lelouch and Anya," my mother states.

"Yes I can see that" V.V. replies.

"Why didn't you tell me they were coming?" C.C. asks her annoyed tone returning.

"Must have slipped my mind sorry about that." V.V. answers.

C.C. glares at him. V.V. then gets up from his seat and walks over to me.

"Hello Lelouch, do you know who I am?"

"No but I assume your going to tell me." I reply.

"I'm your uncle" V.V. deadpans.

I laughed this guy sure has a weird sense of humor.

"Ok so who are you really?" I ask.

"Your uncle" he deadpans again.

"…"

"So would you like to make a contract with me?" V.V. asks.

"…"

"Wait just a second V.V., I would like to make a contract with him" C.C. says.

"…"

"Oh since when did you start offering up contracts, last time I checked you were refusing to give Geass out to anyone who could not complete your contract." V.V. counters.

"…"

"Yes but I think he can complete my contract unlike his mother" C.C. replies

"…"

"Sorry C.C. but you know why I can't" my mother replies apologetically

"…"

"But I thought you had the Chinese boy?" V.V. questions

"…"

"I'm a fickle witch so if you don't mind I will be making a contract with the boy" C.C. answers.

"…"

"I do mind I think he could truly make a difference in mine and Charles's plan," V.V. retorts.

"…"

"Oh and why do you think that?" C.C. asks.

"…"

"Well from what I've heard he is a lot like Charles which means he get things done, I need that." V.V. answers.

"…"

"Look V.V. I will be making a contract with the boy so why don't you-"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" I shout interrupting there argument.

"The Power of the Kings, Geass," my mother says.

"Geass?" I ask.

"Yes Lelouch, I told you this before, the Geass Order was formed to study the power of Geass and the immortals who grant them," my mother answers.

Immortals? Is she serious?

"What do you mean by immortals?" I ask.

"We can't die and live forever," is V.V.'s simple answer.

I sigh.

"Ok so now what?" I ask.

"You don't believe us do you Lelouch" my mother asks upset.

"Of course I believe you," I answer sarcastically.

"Well we'll just have to prove it to you" V.V. says.

V.V. then pulls out a gun and put it to his head.

"Wait!" I yell, but I am to late. He pulls the trigger and blood splatters all over the floor, Anya screams, my mother and C.C. sigh, and I just stare.

Why, why did he kill himself, did he really think he was immortal? This is wrong I need to get out of here, I need to get back to Nunnally and Euphie, my mother has lost it to, I'll take Anya and get out of here.

Then V.V. stood up.

"Im-impossible, you-you can't be alive, you were dead, I saw you die!"

"Didn't I tell you I'm immortal I can't die, anyway lets make a contrac-"

"No I told you he would be my contractor" C.C. interrupts.

"How about you both be his contractor," My mother suggests,

"Impossible" they say simultaneously.

"Why?" my mother asks.

"His brain would overload" C.C. answers.

What! Overload! What does she mean!

"I see" my mother replies.

What do you mean you see! No, no, no, this is defiantly wrong I need to get out of here now.

"Maybe not" V.V. says.

"What do you mean V.V.?" C.C. asks

"I think he can handle two Geass" V.V. answers

"Yes and that is what you said about the other 20 we tried to give multiple Geass to, and look how they turned out," C.C. remarked."

"But they did not have the will to live like Lelouch does, that is why you picked him to be your next contractor right C.C." V.V. responded.

C.C. glared at V.V. for what seems like a century, then she let out a sigh.

"Fine, so how are we going to do this?" C.C. asked

Wait, they're trying it, not good at all I need to leave now!

"At the same time, we will have a better chance that way." V.V. answered that.

"Um wait don't I have a say in this?" but my question went ignored, they each grabbed one of my hands, C.C. grabbed my left, hand V.V grabbed the right.

It was as if I entered another world everything was pulsing and blue yet at the same time everything was white. I could see C.C. but there was not steady focus, the same with V.V. he was there but it was as if he was constantly moving.

_You wish to live._

_You wish to protect those you love._

_I can give you the power to live._

_I can give you the power to protect those precious to you._

_I propose a deal, in exchange for this power you must make my one wish come true, accept this contract, and you accept its conditions, while living in the world of humans you will live unlike any other, a different providence, a different time, a different life._

_I propose a deal, in exchange for this power you must help me slay god and rid this world of pain and lies, accept this contract, and you accept its conditions, while living in the world of humans you will live unlike any other, a different providence, a different time, a different life._

While this is going on I see strange images, feather blowing through the white void, a rock with that strange bird sigil on it, a crowed of people all with that sigil tattooed on there forehead, the vastness of space, with a single planet in it.

_The power of the kings will condemn you to a life of solitude._

_The power of the kings will free you from the need to rely on others._

The blue pulsing changed colors, green, purple, orange, red.

_Are you prepared for this?_

_Do you wish for this?_

The last image was my father standing with men from the Geass Order; they were in a strange area that somewhat resembled Roman ruins, and the last words I heard were my fathers.

"_A convergence for the Ragnarok Connection, so the myth is beginning once again."_

I may not understand entirely what is going on but I feel like this is the right path.

"Yes, I herby accept the terms of your contracts."

Then gears meshed together and everything went red.

"!"

_Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain!_

_It felt as though my head was spiting open, bleeding, it feels like my brain is bleeding. My eyes, they feel like they will explode!_

_Am I going to… die?_

No I reject this, I will not die, I will surpass this, I am a prince of Britannia the strongest nation in the world my blood proves my greatness; something like this will not stop me!

Everything stared to become clear, and I was looking up at C.C., V.V., my mother, and Anya.

"Told you so," V.V. says snidely.

"Your such a child" C.C. retorts.

"Well everyone is a child compared to you," V.V. replies.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You survived." C.C. states.

I try to stand but my head hurts too much.

"My head hurts" I complain.

"I would think, since technically you should have had your brain explode" C.C. responds.

"This is weird, there is information in my head that I did not know before" I say.

"It's the information on your two new Geass, so I guess we should have you try them out" V.V. says.

V.V. signals for us to follow him to a door on the right, I on the other hand grab Anya's hand and run down the stairs to get out of this place. Unfortunately after ten steps are we float into the air. In front of me is one of those men in black his right eye is glowing red with that bird like sigil, wait could this be Geass?

"Lelouch were do you think your going?" V.V. ask me, I can just picture a smirk on his face.

"I was looking for the bathroom" I answer lamely.

"I see, well you can go to the bathroom after we test out your Geass," he replies.

We then float down back to the ground and he motions for us to follow, this time we comply.

When we enter through the door we are in a spacious white room with nothing in it besides two six's dressed in prisoners garb.

"You will try one of your Geass out on this guy" V.V. says pointing to the one to the left.

"And the other Geass one this guy" he says pointing to the one on the right.

"Are they prisoners?" I ask.

"Yes, and there sentence is to be used a ginny pigs for the Geass Order" V.V. answers.

I look at the guy on the left, left and right, I have a Geass in each eye. My left eye commands, my right…destroys? I guess I will just have to try them out.

"I Lelouch vi Britannia command you bow down before me!"

The man followed my command and bowes down, although I am not sure if it was because of my Geass or because I was a prince. I guess that was not the best order to give.

"I think its safe to assume his first Geass is the ability to give absolute commands, and since Anya and Marianne were not affected I assume it is not a vocal power, don't you agree C.C." V.V. says.

"Yes" C.C. answers.

The man I used my Geass on stands up.

"Ug what happened, why am I on the ground, a shit you used the freakish power on me agian didn't you!" the man yells.

"Ah it seems memory loss is also a side effect," V.V. comments while pressing a button on a remote.

The prisoner then is electrocuted via the collar around his neck.

I see I have the power to give absolute commands, a truly fitting power for a prince.

"Lelouch use you're other Geass now" My mother commands me. I turn to the man on the right. I activate my Geass and look directly at the man. He falls down. V.V. walks over to the man and checks his pulse; his face breaks out into distress.

"Is he alive?" C.C. asks.

"Yes but, his mind is gone," V.V. answers.

"What do you mean his mind is gone?" my mother asks.

"Its gone there is nothing there, he has less knowledge than new born infant, he is a blank slate with no knowledge. Lelouch your 2nd Geass is beyond memory or mind manipulation its mind destruction." V.V. explains.

"God damn it ,you killed him you bloody bri-" but the prisoner ranting was cut off from an electric shock from his collar.

I laugh, I laugh and laugh, this power is unbelievable I just destroyed someone mind. I practically killed him; to manny this would be a face wrse than death.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

I laugh and laugh, I laugh while tears stream down my face and realize what I have done and what I have become.

"Welcome Leouch vi Britannia to your new home, the Geass Order" V.V. says.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this is my new story, I have been planing it for a good amount of time. So as you can see there are some major changes from the Code Geass timeline. First off Lelouch's mother did not die, 2nd C.C. stayed leader of the Geass Order so the location of the Order did not change to the Chinese federation, as for why its in New York I choses there because on the map of thought elevators one looked like it was in New York. For those that say Lelouch is OOC during this story it is because he was raised as a Britannia Prince thus lacks the cynical view of the world.**

**So since this is a story about the Geass Order there will be a good amount of Geass, so if you have any suggestions for Geass PM me or put it in a Review. Also this story's speed will depend on reviews, the way I look at it if nobody wants to read it why should I update.**

**So Review and give your opinions**


	2. Oath

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I got sick and could not wright for a while, This chapter is not my favorite, I rewrote it a couple of times and this is what I finally deiced upon...sigh well here you go**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Oath<strong>

September 6th 2013 a.t.b The Geass Order Underground City (Lelouch POV)

I open my eyes; the room is dark.

"Where am I?" I try to remember what's happened…oh that's right I came to the Geass Order yesterday, after trying out my two Geass C.C. took me to the apartment building closest to the building I was in before. Apparently since I am one of C.C.'s contractors I will be staying as close to her as possible so I was given the apartment next to hers.

I sit up and turn on the lamp that is next to me on my nightstand. This gives me some light; I walk over to the light switch on the wall by the door. After flipping the light on the room is illuminated.

My apartment consists of two normal rooms, a laundry room, and a bathroom. The main room witch serves as a lounge, already has a TV in it, along with a couch and a reclining chair. In the same room there is counter to the west side that separates it form the kitchen area. The kitchen has all the necessities, a stove, a refrigerator, a microwave, and two cabinets. Form the main room you can get to the bathroom witch is to the northeast wall, and the laundry room is on the east wall, on the north wall is the door to the room I am currently in, the bedroom.

The bedroom is fairly simple in design. It is a small room that has one queen size bed, a nightstand next to it, a lamp on top of that, a closet on the west wall, and desk on the north east side. All of the rooms are purple like the rest of the city.

I open one of the many bags I brought with me and pull out some clothes for the day, they consist of sky blue dress pants, a sky blue suit with navy cuffs that has a gold trim, and a white undershirt. I placed the clothing on my bed and went to the bathroom. The shower was quite small compared to the ones at the villa but a shower is a shower. After taking a shower and getting dressed I went outside. C.C. had told me the night before that she would take me out to eat lunch, and while doing so give me a tour of the city and explain in detail what the Geass order is all about.

I knock on the door to C.C.'s apartment.

"Be right there!" she calls out. After about 2 minutes she opens the door. She is dressed in a beige cap, a plum colored shirt with a bronze colored bolero jacket on top, a white mini skirt with black and plum colored pants (black on the top half, plum on the bottom), and brown shoes.

"Well aren't you all dressed up for our little date" C.C. teases me.

"I am a Prince of Britannia, I must always dress my best" I reply coolly.

"You really are Marianne's child, alright lets go," she says as she walks down the hall.

"Where are we going to eat?" I ask after we exit the apartment building.

"You'll see," she replies.

"I am really tired of hearing that line," I complain.

"Oh isn't it undignified for a Prince of Britannia to complain?" C.C. says snidely.

"Witch"

* * *

><p><span>(Anya POV)<span>

I wake up in my dark room. Its quiet, no different from home I guess. I walk over to the light switch and turn on the light. My bedroom is plain, boring, and quiet just like home how home has been lately. I walk out into the main room and head to the shower. I take off my clothes and look at the bracelet around my wrist.

"Geass"

_Yesterday after Lelouch leaves with C.C._

_I was scared; His highness just killed someone well close enough to death as a person can get without actually being dead. I knew his highness from my stay at the Aries Villa, he was very kind to me, and even played with me, his sister Nunnally was nice too, They both considered me a friend. _

_Geass made Lelouch a murder I hate Geass. _

"_Anya would you like to make a contract with me," V.V. asked a bored look in his eye, the same bored look I normally have._

_A contract with him, to get a Geass!_

"_No" I answered. _

_V.V. looks at me for a while and then speaks._

"_Do you want to see your parents again?" he asked me._

_I went ridged, what is he talking about; I can't see my parents again they're-_

"_How" I asked._

"_By slaying the Gods."_

* * *

><p><span>(Lelouch POV)<span>

"Slaying the Gods?" I ask, after I take a bit out of my pizza.

Apparently C.C. thinks that Pizza is a good meal for breakfast, and apparently she also thinks that eating 3 whole pizzas is healthy. Anyway we are currently disusing the Geass Order so from what she has told me so far it is an ancient order that dates back to Mesopotamia; apparently the order is both scientific and religious. Both sides are split in conflict so things are a little tense around here. The scientists, the ones dressed in lab coats want to share Geass with the world and improve humanity with it, the religious group, the ones dressed in black want to keep it a secret and want to complete there true goal which I just found out is slaying the Gods.

"Yes Lelouch slaying the Gods although the Gods are not what you think they are, the Gods are the collective human unconsciousness which is the source of humans individual identities, living and dead. Since all people are not equal they are forever in conflict. That is why people wage wars why people discriminate, why the world is the way it is. V.V., your mother, your father, and myself have resolved to slay the Gods, thus creating a world where everyone is as one and everyone understands each other." C.C. explains.

I absorb the information, slaying Gods and uniting the world it sounds great but…

"What does Geass have to do with any of this, in fact what really is Geass, where did it come from?" I ask.

"Geass is essentially the manifestation of a humans internal desire in the form of a power that effects the senses or the brain, and since it is a manifestation of the individuals internal desire it is different for everyone, as for where it came from, even I don't know, probably the same place immortality did, and those origins are also unknown. All I do know is that immortals can grant Geass in the form of a contract, think of it like making a deal with the devil." She answers.

"Wait if Geass is a manifestation of the individuals desire then does that mean I… no that can't be right why would I want to kill people?" I ask in disbelief, I mean what kind of joke is this, my true desires are for people to obey me and to kill them, what rot!"

"Your Geass is not killing though, it's deleting, whipping clean, purifying, the desire that manifested in the form of your 2nd Geass is probably something like purifying the world or cleansing it, and your first Geass well you are a Britannia prince I would think you would want people to listen to you." C.C. answers.

She is not entirely wrong I guess I do desire people to listen to me, as the eleventh prince, no as the commoner prince many do not listen to what I have to say, only a handful of my siblings even talk to me, and nobles take what I say with a grain of salt, so the first Geass makes sense but do I really wish for the purification of the world? I don't really know but-

"That could be it,"I say anyway.

"But what does Geass have to do with slaying the gods?" I ask.

"Geass does not, us immortals do." C.C. answers.

"How so?" I ask.

"There is an ancient weapon called the Sword of Akasha, there are a couple of things needed for its activation one of those things is two immortal codes, and before you starts asking what a code is I will tell you, a code is what grants us immortals our immortality," C.C. answers.

"I see…oh where did all theses children come from?" I ask. "I have been wondering for awhile now, there are a lot of children here and not all of them are Britannians so…"

"They are war orphans, every single child here is a war orphan," C.C. said dejectedly.

"What about the Britannians" I ask.

"War orphans"

"But how is that-"

"People die on both sides Lelouch"

"But that's, wait me and Anya are here so not everyone is a war orphan" I argue.

"No Lelouch, just you." C.C. tells me.

"Wait, are you saying that Anya's parents are dead"

"Yes, her father Duke Victor Alstreim was a Knight who died during the occupation of Area 12, her mother Duchess Natalie Alstreim died in a car crash one week ago."

"But Anya seemed normal I mean she …

_"H-Hello your Highness" she said in an almost inaudible whisper_.

Oh god why didn't I notice sooner I just thought she was being shy since we have not seen each other in a while, but she was sad, saddened by her parents death "

All of theses children all of them lost their parents in war, Britannian wars those are the only wars there are, I am the only one with parents. Why damn it!

"Why! Why do all theses children have to go though all this why must they lose there parents why did Anya's parents have to die "

"The Gods Lelouch, the Gods…" C.C. says sorrowfully

Yes that's right its because of the Gods, because people can't understand each other, its because of them people fight, its because of them that people cry, its because of them Anya's parents are dead!

"I will slay the Gods C.C. I will slay the Gods and end this world of sorrow!"

* * *

><p><span>2 hours latter (Anya POV)<span>

"I will slay the Gods mom and dad, then I will get to see you again," I say, as I look in the mirror my Geass blazing, My bracelet humming quietly, and my parent's arms are wrapped around me. There warmth is covering me.

Knock

Knock

Knock

Who could that be? I leave the bathroom were the mirror is and go to the door. When I open it I see prince Lelouch standing there.

"You highness what are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Um I just wanted to see how you are doing," he answers nervously.

That's odd from the time I spent with the prince he was smart, charismatic, confident, kind but he was never nervous.

"I'm fine," I answer.

"Oh are you, well um…"

I guess he wants to come in.

"Do you want to come in?" I ask.

"Yes," he answers

I move to the side and he walks in.

"Have a seat," I say.

"Thanks" he replies.

He takes a seat on the couch, I am not sure if I should sit down, he glances around the room.

"Um why aren't you sitting?" he asks.

Ah I guess that means I can sit.

"Sorry" I apologize as I sit next to him.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asks me.

Why am I apologizing, I don't really know its just something my parents told me to say to someone of higher status then me if I inconvenienced them.

"I don't know" I answer honestly.

He laughs a little, not in a mocking way but in a friendly way.

"You don't have to be so formal and uptight around me, just treat me like you would treat everyone else."

"But I do, you're a prince and I'm…"

"You're a human being just like me, a human with the same goal, or am I wrong?" he interrupts me.

"Same goal?" I ask.

"To slay the gods, to slay the gods and bring your parents back to you" he says the last part sorrowfully.

"I see, so you know" I say dejectedly.

"Yes, ever single child here has lost their parents in Britannia's wars, so as prince of Britannia I must set things right, Anya I swear not just as a prince but as a boy who considers you his friend I will slay the gods and bring peace to this sorrow filled world"

I start to cry. This is just like him, he has always been kind ever since I first met him.

_2010 a.t.b. Aries Villa _

_I was sitting in the garden with Lady Marianne; I was here as Lady Marianne's apprentice in __etiquette__._

"_That's enough for today Anya, how about you go off and play with Lelouch, Nunnally, and Euphie"_

_I looked over them; they were playing a game of some sort I was not sure what. I slowly stood up and walked over to them. _

"_Hello your highness um…" I was fidgeting in place, how was I supposed to ask the royal children if I could play with them._

_Lelouch then smiled._

"_Want to play with us?" he offered._

"_Yes" I answered._

"_We're playing house!" Princess Nunnally said excitedly._

"_Lelouch is the father, I'm the mother and Nunnally is the daughter, you can be a daughter too…um what was your name?" Princess Euphemia said_

"_Anya" I answered._

"_Hey wait I want to be the mom!" Nunnally wined_

"_You were the mom last time Nana" Euphemia argued._

"_So!" she shouted._

_They both glared at each other, Lelouch glanced at me and smiled, he then laughed his friendly laugh._

"_How about Anya is the mom" he suggested_

"_WHAT!" they both yelled at the same time. _

_Lelouch then got on one knee and pulled out a rose._

"_Will you marry me Anya Alstreim" _

_I smiled_

"_Sure" I answered._

_I then felt the pricing rays of jealousy being directed toward me; I turned my head from Lelouch toward Euphemia and Nunnally. They were both glaring daggers at me._

"_On second thought maybe not," I said weakly._

_Lelouch then stood up and spoke up_

"_Knock it off you two, you're acting like brats!"_

_They then stopped glaring at me then Euphemia spoke up._

"_Um Anya you should be the mom"_

"_Yea you should" Nunnally agreed with her._

_Lelouch smiled_

"_You should," he said warmly._

_After playing for a while Euphemia had to return home and Nunnally had to go to her piano lessons, which left Lelouch and I alone in the garden together. _

"_Um Your Highness…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Why did you want me to play the mom?"_

"_I thought it would be fun," he answered simply._

"_But Princess Euphemia and princess Nunnally got angry, and well why did you defend me"_

"_Didn't you hear me then, they were acting like brats, regardless they may be my sisters but you're my friend and I will always help my friends." _

"_I'm your friend?" I asked honestly suspired that he considered me a friend._

"_Well yea" He answered like it was obvious._

"_I see, thank you your highness."_

Back to the present

Lelouch hands me a handkerchief and I wipe my tears.

"Alright then, if you're going to slay the gods you will need a sword, well I shall be your sword" I say with conviction.

"Anya what do you mean?"

I smile lightly as I kneel down before him and place my arm across my chest.

"I Duchess Anya Alstreim swear fealty to you Lelouch vi Britannia"

Lelouch starts to panic.

"Wait Anya what are you saying, don't make such a huge decision in the spur of the moment you'll regret it latter"

I sigh inside, Lelouch is truly kind, I may be young but I know that most of the Royals would take advantage of this situation and use it to gain access to land I own, but Lelouch is truly different.

"I will not regret it your highness, I have nobody else left in the world besides you and Princess Nunnally. That is why in order to help you, in order to be by your side, I will pledge myself to you."

I stay still for a while, kneeling, my head pointed toward the ground. The prince is silent, not saying a word, and then he lets out a heavy breath.

"Anya Alstreim rise." He commands me, and I do.

My eyes meet his, I can feel the intensity from them they are not his normal kind eyes; theses are the eyes of someone with a goal, a purpose.

"I accept you pledge Duchess Alstreim on one condition" he says.

"What is it your highness?" I ask curiously.

"Call me Lelouch," he says with smirk on his face his eyes radiating the kindness that he usually shows.

"Pardon?"

"That is the condition, you can no longer call me your highness, or prince Lelouch, you must call me Lelouch nothing before or after just Lelouch." He says.

"But I could never, It would be disrespectful" I ague.

"Yes you can because were friends, right?" he says as he holds out his hand for me to take.

I sigh, there is no fighting the prince is there.

"Yes, your high- I mean yes Lelouch" I say as I grasp his hand.

He then pulls me into a hug, and I can feel his warmth, true warmth. Father, Mother, I am not alone.

* * *

><p><span>Area 11 <span>Narita Mountains JLF Headquarters (Third Person POV)

A thirteen-year-old Japanese boy is standing outside the meeting room. He is very nervous, and why wouldn't he be, it was being deiced if he would be able to join the JLF. Normally one as young as him would not even be considered but he is special, he is talented, he is a symbol.

The Door opens and Lieutenant Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh leader of the Dour Holy Swords steps outside.

"Come in now" he says.

The boy goes into the room with Tohdoh sitting in the room are other members of the JLF including Lieutenant-Colonel Kusakabe, Tohdoh's Four Holy Swords, Nagisa Chiba, Shōgo Asahina, Ryōga Senba, Kōsetsu Urabe, and the leader of the JLF himself, General Katase Tatewaki.

"So it is under my understanding you wish to join the JLF?" General Katase asks.

"Yes Sir" the boy answers.

"Why?" the General asks.

"Because I want to restore Japan to its former glory" the boy answers.

"Is that the only reason?" the General asks.

The boy hesitates for a second then he takes in a deep breath.

"No, Britannia, they destroyed my home, they killed my father, I don't just want to restore Japan, I want to…I want to obliterate Britannia!" the boy says with fire in his eyes. The general smiles lightly.

"I see, yes that will due, on behalf of the Japanese Liberation Front welcome Private Suzaku Kururugi"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was the 2nd chapter, i hope to get the next chapter put a lot sooner especially since that is one of the chapters I wanted to wright the most when I came up with this idea, well until next time.**

** I Jarm957 command you to review! **


End file.
